Life as a Slave
by RinTheUmbreon
Summary: A girl who loves her Pokemon so dearly that she would do anything for him. WARNING: Contains Ninetales x Human rape. Don't like or are underage, don't read it.


It was summer time and the city was bustling with activity. Visitors flooded in to see the sights, people rushed their ways to work, but most of all, everyone wanted to see the famous Pokemon contests. It was the perfect time of year for trainers to let their Pokemon shine in the contests. One girl in particular lives for contests. She was a beautiful blonde-haired girl by the name of Sarah. She and her male Ninetales have won three ribbons in total. They were great at contests and they loved to win. No one likes to lose but Ninetales hated losing. It drove him crazy and Sarah knew it well. He would always blame their losses on her even if it wasn't really her fault.

It was the final round and time had run out. Sarah and Ninetales put forth their best.

"And the champion of this contest is," the announcer shouted. "Kevin and his Kingdra!"

Sarah looked down in shame. She and her Ninetales have lost again. She shook hands with her competitor after the match.

"You did great," Kevin said, trying to cheer Sarah up. "Your Ninetales was awesome."

"Thanks," was all she responded with before leaving the stage. Ninetales follwed her, disappointment showing on his face.

Sarah grabbed her bag from backstage and headed home with Ninetales.

"That's the third contest in a row," Ninetales spoke.

Ninetales had the very rare ability to speak in the human tongue. He never spoke out in public, though. He only spoke to Sarah.

"I'm sorry," Sarah responded, not making eye contact with him.

"You're sorry? We lost three contests in a row now. If you were sorry, you would actually try next time."

"I do try. We can't win every contest, you know."

"Yes, we can. You just have to actually work harder."

"I do work hard."

"Then how come we haven't won anything recently?"

"They're just better than us."

"Exactly. If you would work harder, we'd be better."

Soon, they arrived at their house. They had a small house on the outskirts of the city. It was surprisingly quiet here too.

Sarah pulled out her key, unlocked the door, and opened it for Ninetales.

Ninetales stepped inside, followed by Sarah. Sarah, then closed and locked the door for the night.

Ninetales turned to Sarah with a scowl on his face. "I'm tired of losing. How many more times do I have to go through with this before we finally win again?"

Sarah set her bag and house key down on the table. "I don't know. All we can do is just try harder next time."

"No, not we. You need to try harder next time! I work my ass off out there for you! What do I get in return? Nothing."

"Look, I'm sorry! I try but-"

"Don't even say "sorry"! I've heard that enough and still, we haven't won anything!"

Sarah was beginning to tear up. "It's not my fault!"

"It is your fault! You're the trainer! They expect you to be in charge! I just do what you tell me to do! Nothing more!"

Sarah planted her face into her hands and began crying. Why was her Ninetales like this? She found him as a young Vulpix and trained hard with him. They got along well but ever since he evolved into Ninetales, he began abusing her and blaming her for all their losses in the contests. She just allowed him to beat her up and control her life. She loved him but hated how she was treated. Anytime she would complain about it, he threatened to leave her and that's the last thing she wanted, so he has always been in control.

"Why do you do this to me," Sarah complained.

"To teach you a lesson!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it, though!"

"Would you rather me be all nice and feel sympathy for you? That gets you no where. You have to be stern."

"What happened to when you were a Vulpix?"

"Vulpix is gone now. I've evolved and I'm different. Get used to it."

Sarah began walking to her bedroom, crying all the way there.

"Where do you think you're going," Ninetales called out, following her at the same time. "I wasn't done talking!"

"I'm getting changed out of these contest clothes! Just leave me alone!" She walked into her room and attempted to slam the door shut but Ninetales blocked it with his body.

Ninetales looked up at her with teeth bared. "I'll leave you alone when I feel like it."

"Go away! I'm getting changed!"

"No!" Ninetales stepped into the room and kicked the door close with his back paw. "What's wrong about changing around your Pokemon? It's not like a human."

"It's just weird."

"Is it because I'm male? You can't get changed in front of male Pokemon?"

"Y-Yes," Sarah responded quietly in embarressment.

"Deal with it! You gotta learn to just deal with things! Go on. Get changed right here with me in the room. What could I possibly do? I'm just a Pokemon." Ninetales sat down in front of the door and just glared at Sarah.

Sarah turned her back to Ninetales and began slowly removing her dress. She didn't want to be facing Ninetales where he could see her private areas. Unfortunately, she only provided him with a perfect opportunity by turning her back to him.

Ninetales stood up silently and crept closer to Sarah, watching as she began removing her bra next. Finally, she began pulling down her panties. Ninetales licked his lips, ready for the moment to strike. Right as Sarah pulled off her panties and began reaching for a new pair, Ninetales tackled her down. She cried out in surprise as she collapsed to the floor. Ninetales rolled her over and stared into her dark blue eyes. He could see fear in them.

"So afraid," he sneared. "You may have control out in the contests but here, I'm the one that's in control."

Sarah was tearing up and just nodded in acknowledgment.

"You have no power here. You do as I tell you and you don't complain."

Sarah nodded again.

"Now if you wanna make things up to me, you'll let me screw you right here, right now."

Sarah's eyes went wide. She didn't want to mate, let alone with her Pokemon. She seemed to have no choice, though. If she wanted to make things up to him - which she did - she needed to mate with him. She was still a virgin, though, and there wasn't any chance of him being gentle.

Sarah felt something drip on her lower belly, close to her fresh cunt. Not wanting the know but needing to know, she slowly looked down. It was just as she expected. Right underneath Ninetales was a thick, veiny cock and it was already dripping with his precum. His dick was huge and looked painful. As much as she objected to having that inside of her, she needed to deal with it if she wanted to make things up to Ninetales.

"F-Fine," she finally responded.

"That's more like it." Ninetales stepped away from Sarah and with his back to her, he lifted his many tails. "Now come over here and lick my tail hole."

"That's gross! Why would I do that?"

"You wanna make things up to me, right?" Ninetales smirked at her.

Sarah had no other choice. She crawled over to him and looked at his tail hole. She had to be honest, it looked rather clean. He must keep himself well groomed back there because she never liked cleaning him there.

Sarah slowly stuck her tongue out and pressed it to his hole. She slid her tongue up and chills went down her spine. It may look clean but it still had a fowl taste to it.

"More," Ninetales demanded.

Sarah did as she was told and licked him a few more times. She cringed at the taste.

Ninetales chuckled at the sight. "You can stop."

Sarah instantaly pulled away.

"Now lick my balls."

"You told me if I wanted to make things up to you, I had to let you mate with me. You didn't tell me I had to do all this other disgusting stuff."

Ninetales turned around and looked at her. "I expect you to shut that little mouth of yours before you get hurt."

"But you told me- ah!"

Sarah cried out in pain as she was swatted across the face by Ninetales, leaving scratches on her cheek.

"Shut the hell up," Ninetales scowled.

Sarah went silent. She really did let her Pokemon control her. She just let Ninetales step all over her like she was dirt.

"I guess I need to refresh your memory," he spoke. "Who here is in control?"

"You are," Sarah responded softly through a shaky voice.

"Who's in control?"

"You are."

"That's right. I am. So I expect you to do what I tell you. Got it?"

Sarah nodded.

Ninetales sat down in front of her, his paws spread apart slightly to show off his thobbing meat as it oozed precum onto the carpet. "Suck it."

Sarah looked down at his dick. It was certainly big. She began crying, though, as she leaned down and took her Pokemon's prick into her mouth. She gradually started to suck on him and take in a bit more of his length.

Ninetales grunted softly. "Yes. Harder," he moaned.

Sarah did just that and sucked harder. She disliked the flavor of his precum and sadly, his body was pumping more into her the more she pleasured him.

Ninetales moaned louder. He was loving this so much. He put a paw on the back of Sarah's head and gradually pushed her further down on his erect member.

Sarah could almost feel it hit the back of her throat. Ninetales' knot was beginning to expand. It expanded right outside her mouth and Ninetales was pushing her head down on him far enough for her lips to touch it.

Ninetales' cock was twitching and something stickier oozed out onto Sarah's tongue. It did not taste very good and almost in an instant, Ninetales cried out in pure bliss as ropes of his hot seed shot out into Sarah's mouth. He watched and panted as she tried to swallow it all. He kept his paw on the back of her head and held her there, forcing her to drink his cum.

"Swallow it, you slut," he sneared.

Sarah cried at the sound of being called a slut. She was barely able to keep up with the rapid flow of his cum and it made it a lot easier when it slowed. Unfortunately, for her to swallow his cum was no longer wanted by Ninetales.

Sarah cried out in surprise as her head was pushed off his meat and she was pinned to the ground. Above her was Ninetales' dick and his hot, sticky seed began covering her face.

Ninetales chuckled darkly. "You're my slave now."

Sarah was hopeless. She loved Ninetales and never wanted to lose him but the only way to keep him, was to put up with his abuse and to do what he said.


End file.
